


Swarm in the Wilds

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Meta, Missing Scenes, unseen Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever I changed into the Flying Swarm, I felt like such a douchebag, and assumed my allies were all “WTF H4X >:I"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swarm in the Wilds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted September 2011.
> 
> Fanbingo square: Episode Tags & Missing Scenes

Alistair shields his eyes and squints into the setting sun. “Well, that’s it. We’ve lost her.”

“Oh, _come on,_ ” Oghren grumps. He jabs his axe into the earth and leans on it. “I’m not walking another step until she doubles back and finds us.”

Leliana bends over for a moment, hands on her knees. “Were it not for the locale, I’d be inclined to agree, Oghren. But I do not think you really want to linger in the Wilds for long.”

“Eh, why not?” the dwarf counters. “We already have the scariest witch to come out of this piss-hole. You telling me there’s worse out there than Morrigan?”

“Oh, that’s a good one,” Alistair pipes up, gleefully. “I wish she was in this party now, just to hear that.”

The rogue shakes her head, straightening and readjusting her belts. “In any case, we can’t be too far from the Hinterlands. It’s best we press on, and get out of here before dark.”

“Have you forgotten that the _boss_ has the _map?_ ” Oghren snorts. “You think I run in line with you for my health?”

“I thought you liked the view,” Alistair feigns a convincing whine. “Why _do_ we only have two maps between all of us? They sell them for coppers in Denerim.”

“We should remedy that,” Leliana sighs. She turns in a slow circle, scanning for any sign of their wayward companion. “Do you think she even realizes she’s left us stumbling blindly after her?”

Alistair makes a helpless gesture with his hands. “I don’t see how she couldn’t? I mean, she has about a _thousand eyes_ right now. Maker, that’s creepy.”

Oghren produces his beard flask and takes a generous swig. A long minute goes by, silent but for the sounds of the Wilds and the Berserker’s gulping. When at last he puts the flask away, Alistair rolls his eyes. “Please, don’t think to offer us any.”

“Okay,” Oghren agrees. “Anyway, maybe she changed back for some reason. Maybe she has to walk back to us. Who taught her this bug-morphing thing?”

“Morrigan,” Leliana supplies.

“Who else?” Alistair adds.

“Ah, well. Nothing for it. We make camp here!” Oghren declares, stamping his foot to stake his claim.

They’re in the middle of the open, amidst Wilds undergrowth, the corpses of doomed travelers, and Maker knows what else. Alistair says, “We are not camping here.”

Oghren twists one braid of his beard. “We’ve loitered enough, only the ancestors know how far ahead she’s gotten. We could be wandering around in the dark, even more lost than before. Is that better than this? Besides, you aren’t the leader.”

“Neither are you!”

“Right now,” Leliana interjects, “I would not follow either of you to the kitchen, let alone around the Wilds.”

Oghren snorts. “This one couldn’t find his way out of a _cupboard._ ”

“It wasn’t a cupboard, it was a _cellar_ — and it was _enormous._ ”

Leliana raises a hand, forestalling further argument. “Look, we — wait, do you hear that?”

Alistair holds his breath and listens. He does hear it; a distant buzz rolling over the hills of the Wilds. “Do you think it’s her?”

“That or it’s gonna be a hell of an evening,” Oghren grunts.

“There!” Leliana points. “It is her, I’d know that swarm anywhere.” The rogue waves, not noticing the look Alistair shares with Oghren.

“Well,” he shrugs, “this time, she can walk back to camp like the rest of us.”

The dwarf snorts.

 

~end.


End file.
